The present invention relates in general to roofs, and more particularly, to roofs for patios and porches.
As society becomes more mobile, motor homes, house trailers, campers and the like attain great popularity. Often, these devices can be used as permanent abodes, as well as mobile homes.
When a mobile home is to remain in one place for an extended period of time, it is often desirable to erect an awning or the like to provide cover for an area adjacent the mobile home which serves as a porch, patio, or the like. Such an awning should be easy and quick to erect, as well as to disassemble.
There are many awnings presently on the market which can be used in conjunction with mobile homes. However, all of these awnings suffer common deficiencies. The main drawback to these known devices is the difficulty of erecting them, especially if the awning must be set up on uneven terrain. Thus, a difficult erection process is made more difficult due to the lack of versatility of the known awnings.
The awning embodying the present invention is easily set up and can accommodate a wide range of terrain conditions.